


Christmas of Death

by PastaBucket



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Pandemic
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Gen, Horror, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Paranoid Ramblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: When you take enough pills, you can see her clearly. Aaaaaaaaaahhh!!!
Kudos: 1





	Christmas of Death

I looked up the news today, and my computer screen just started bleeding. There was no news. Why would there be? This is the day. This is the day when we will all die. The world cult has assembled us, and only in the latest days did they start to squirm in their seats, warning some of us to stay away. ...but the devotees are no longer listening, because today is the day that marks the coming weeks of the great mass suicide. It starts with the Christmas of Death, when cult families will gather and kill eachother in christmas celebration.

This will be followed by them leaving their homes to flock downtown, to try to enter stores when they will commence The Great Holiday Sales Killing Spree.

Then a new year will dawn - a year of death and their corpses littering the silent streets.

This is followed by Grave January and Grave February.

This is when the vaccines will roll out. Maybe the plan is to kneel down at every corpse and inject them all with life, and see them rise again, as happy and unconcerned zombies, and ready to kill themselves yet again in a year from now.

This is the Christmas of Death. This is the Christmas of Death. This is the Christmas of Death. This is the Christmas of Death. This is the Christmas of Death. This is the Christmas of Death.

There will be no Santa this year. Only the Grim Reaper.

Soon outside my window, the undead hordes will start skulking the streets, their brains and bodies eaten.

The vaccines will do nothing! The virus will eat them too! The new modified vaccines will only make people sick!

Gather round, sweet children, for she is coming. The mother of all fears is coming to eat you! She's coming to eat the world! Feel her teeth skewering your very souls! This planet will burn, and it's all starting Tonight, on christmas eve! The cult is assembling! Soon I will hear their wicked chantings of christmas cheer coming through my walls! Stay back! I am armed!


End file.
